Tails To The Rescue
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: When Tails is about to admit his feelings for Cosmo, she gets kidnapped by an evil anthropomorphic slug who wants to eat her. Will Tails save her? One shot. Taismo. Tails' POV.


**Welcome, Sonic fans! Me again with another Sonic fic! After the long, dramatic and highly successful "Heads or Tails", it's time for a much smaller story, which focuses on Tails again, and also, as mentioned at the end of "Heads or Tails", Cosmo.**

**Some time ago, I had a dream that I was Tails, and that I was talking to Cosmo. I can't remember what we talked about, but it was quite a nice dream; to actually be Tails and talk to Cosmo.**

**That's why for this story, I've decided to become Tails again, but writing it out in his POV.**

**By the way, in the story, Cosmo has somehow come back to life and is now living on Mobius. No explanation is given as to how she has come back, but as that it's the point of the story, I'm not going to spend a lot of time and a lot of the story making up a way for her to come back. So please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to Team Sonic.**

* * *

One sunny day on Mobius, I was walking cheerfully along. Mobius had never looked so beautiful. The sun shone high up over the planet. The sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds in the air were white and fluffy. It was almost strange why Mobius looked so beautiful. Recently, it had been raining. People said that the weather had just taken a turn for the better. I, however, thought it had something to do with someone special coming back into my life and coming to live with us.

"Hi, Tails."

My heart leaped and my head came out of the clouds as I heard a very sweet voice, coming from nearby. I turned and smiled to find Cosmo, standing in her garden, outside her summer house, where she lived, smiling at me.

I walked over to her, my heart beating fast, stood by her garden fence and blushed nervously. "Hi, Cosmo."

She giggled. It made me happy to see her – and even happier still that she looked just as happy to see me. "Beautiful weather, isn't it?"

_Not as beautiful as you, _I wanted to say. But I couldn't. I was too nervous. I didn't think I ever could tell her how I feel, no matter how much I really wanted to. So instead, I replied, "Yeah. I'm glad to see the back of that rain fall we had."

"Rain is actually good, Tails. It helps plants grow. Don't you know?"

"Oh!" I suddenly began to worry that I had offended her. I waved my arms out in a panic. "I'm sorry, Cosmo! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, don't worry, Tails," giggled Cosmo. I stopped panicking and waving my arms about and looked at her, puzzled, as I didn't know why she was giggling.

"You're so cute when you act like that," Cosmo smiled sweetly. "You're been doing that a lot when you talk to me recently."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, sheepishly. The reason I had been doing this to Cosmo was because a lot of times, I had almost told her how I feel without realizing. I would always stop myself in the nick of time and ended up acting all nervous from what I had almost said. Cosmo always found this amusing when I acted nervous around her.

"Say, where are you going, Tails?"

My blush deepened. I had completely forgotten where I had been heading to, having run into this beautiful girl who I hade been aching to see for a long time. "Er…I forgot."

"Aww," Cosmo replied, smiling sympathetically. "Gone out like a light, has it?"

"Yeah," I smiled bashfully.

"Well then, why don't you come inside and have a cup of tea with me?"

"_ALRIGHT!!!_" I suddenly shouted out excitedly, jumping up and high and punching the air, happily. For anyone else, what Cosmo had offered was hardly something to get excited over. But to be offered to spend any time with Cosmo, even just for a small thing, like a cup of tea, always got me excited, especially since I had lost her for such a long time.

While I was acting all overly excited, Cosmo looking on in confusion. I suddenly realised I was acting like an idiot in front of her and held my hands behind my back, blushing with embarrassment. "Er, I mean, yes please, Cosmo."

Cosmo smiled and opened her garden gate for me. Then, after I had walked though, closing the gate behind me, she look my hand in her's – making me feel good and warm – and led me through the front door of her summer house.

Cosmo's summer house looked fairly small on the outside, but looked much larger inside. We were in the living room, which had a white leather couch, coffee table and TV. Its walls were painted white. At the back was a doorway which led to the kitchen. Beside this doorway was a staircase, which led to the upper storey, which had a bathroom and bedroom. All this made this summer house a home on Mobius for Cosmo.

"Make yourself comfy, Tails," Cosmo told me, smiling. "I'll go make us a cup of tea."

Ten minutes later, Cosmo and I were sat on the couch, drinking tea. Neither of us said anything as we drank, but I couldn't help gazing at her, admiring her beauty. I couldn't believe she was here with me now. I never thought I would see her again. I thought she was gone for good. But she wasn't. She was back, right here, with me.

If only I felt brave enough to tell her how I felt.

I was still looking admiringly at her, when she inexpertly turned to me. I quickly looked away, worriedly, and took a long sip of tea. A knot tied in my stomach.

It loosened when Cosmo spoke to me. "Tails, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Cosmo." I smiled, turning back to her, placing my cup down on the coffee table. "What is it?"

My smile faded when I noticed the look on her face. It was a sad and lonely expression, and I instantly knew that something was troubling her. I was determined to help her, whatever it was. Helping Cosmo through her troubles was the most important task in my life.

"Tails…" murmured Cosmo timidly, "…do you like me?"

I was surprised to hear this. Despite Cosmo being the one asking this, it sounded like a silly question. I smiled warmly and placed a hand on her shoulder, so as to make her feel comforted. "Of course I do, Cosmo! You're my best friend! You're the only one who really matters to me. Keeping you safe and important is all I care about-"

"I feel like you're keeping something from me, Tails," Cosmo said suddenly, and the knot in my stomach returned, much tighter this time. She placed a hand on my own. "When we talk to one another, you're about to tell me something, but then you go all nervous. I really feel like you're keeping a secret from me. Is it that you don't like me? That you wish I didn't return-"

Unable to here this terrible untrue things Cosmo was saying about herself, I pulled her into a tight hug, keeping her warm. "Cosmo…when you died, I had never felt so heartbroken. I thought I would never see you, the kindest and sweetest friend I've ever had, again. I was so miserable without you. I never felt happy…not until I saw your pretty face again-"

"Then what are you hiding from me, Tails?" Cosmo sadly asked me, pulling away from me. I began to grow nervous again. I knew she was talking about how I feel, though she didn't realize it. But looked like I was going to have to admit them to her. The knot in my stomach tightened.

"Please tell me, Tails. You're my best friend too and I really like you. I've never met anyone like you." Cosmo squeezed my hand, smiling. "You can tell me anything, Tails. I won't get mad at you."

I sighed. I knew I had to tell her. I don't know how she was going to take it – she probably didn't feel the same way. But if I didn't, she would just be sad, knowing I was keeping something from her.

I nervously took a long deep breath, and said aloud to her beautiful face, "Cosmo, I really did miss you when you died. Please know that. I didn't think I could go on without you. I really wanted you with me. And now that you have come back, I have never felt so happy, to have back my best friend, who is kind, sweet and beautiful." I paused to take another deep breath, my eyes never leaving Cosmo. "What I'm trying to tell you, Cosmo, is that…I l-"

Before I could say that word which meant so much, I was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise, which came from outside. Cosmo and I looked outside, wondering what it was. Putting her cup down on the coffee table, Cosmo walked towards the door. I followed, cursing whoever was making that noise and interrupting me from telling the one I loved how I feel. I didn't think I'd be able to get the courage to tell her again.

We walked out of the summer house and through the garden, out of the gate. Despite it still being sunny, it had gotten a lot darker, as a large shadow loomed over us. As we looked up to the sky, we soon found out what it belonged to.

A large rust-coloured aircraft was looming slowly above us, not too high up. We wondered what it was doing and if it was here for us. I clenched my fists, thinking it was Doctor Eggman. But then, though some loudspeakers built on the body of ship, a croaky voice which I didn't recognise called out. "What's that down there on the ground? A seedrian! I thought they had all wiped out! Lucky for me I found this one! It'll make a lovely meal!"

Cosmo and I both gasped at the same time, horrified at what this person had just said. Before either of us could retreat, a hole opened in the bottom of the aircraft. And then, an ugly creature, which looked like a large anthropomorphic slug with arms, came falling out of the hole towards where Cosmo was standing on the ground, held by an elastic rope tied around his waist. He came down to where Cosmo was and grabbed her. "Gotcha!"

"Tails!" Cosmo yelled to me in terror.

"Cosmo!" I called back, frightened. I was about to grab her and pull her out of the slug's arms, but I was too late. Cosmo screamed for me again, as the elastic rope pulled the slug up quickly, back through the hole in the ship, taking her with him. Furious, I twisted my tails around one another, preparing to fly up through the hole, but before I could take off, the hole closed up and the ship began to fly forward.

"_COSMO!!!_" I screamed as I watched the ship fly away. It flew out of sight, the rumbling continued after the ship disappeared from sight. And then, there was silence.

I stood where I was for a moment, unable to believe what had just happened, then slapped myself in the forehead. "What am I doing just standing here?! I gotta save Cosmo!"

My tails were still twisted about one another, so I began spinning them and took off upwards. I hovered in the air, looking in the direction the airship had flown and sure enough, there it was in the distance, flying in a straight line, not going too fast for me. Immediately, I flew off after it, gritting my teeth.

"Don't worry, Cosmo," I said under my breath, as I flew after the airship. "I'll save you."

I soon caught up with the ship, noticing it was old and rusty, and landed on the roof. _How do I get in? _I thought. _I must slip in, undetected._

Fortunately, I spotted a hole in the roof of the ship, a few steps away from me. I walked over to it and jumped down it – landing with a bump, flat on my face, on the floor in one of the ship's corridors.

Groaning in pain, I picked myself up and rubbed my nose, before walking forward down the corridor, towards the front of the ship, wondering where to find Cosmo.

Soon, I came to a doorway, which was up ahead. I peeked through it – and froze to find I was looking into the ship's cockpit, where the slug was, sitting at the controls. He pulled a few levers and pressed some buttons. "Now that this old useless ship is in autopilot, I'll just take my meal out of her cage and eat her. I can't wait to sink my teeth into her. She looks so scrumptious!"

I panicked and hid behind to wall beside the doorway, so that he didn't see me and he stood up and turned towards the doorway. Although she had arms, he didn't have any legs, so he wriggled slowly towards the doorway.

I had to think fast! I had to stop him from getting to Cosmo. I spotted a fire extinguisher nearby and picked it up, then waiting in silence. I had to for quite a while, since the slug was so slow.

When he finally did start wriggling out the doorway, with all my strength, I swung the fire extinguisher out at him, hitting him hard in the face. He cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor, laying still.

I looked down on him for a moment, then looked up to notice a map of the ship on the wall. It showed the prison cell, not to far from where I was. Having no doubt that was where Cosmo was being kept, still holding onto the fire extinguisher. I ran down the corridor.

After much running, remembering the directions on the map, I went through an automatic door, into another room, where I stopped in my tracks to find a frightened Cosmo trapped inside a glass cage.

"Tails!" She cried out, as soon as soon as she saw me. "Help me!"

"Don't worry, Cosmo," I called to her reassuringly. "I'll get you out. Stand back!"

Cosmo backed away as far as she could within the glass cage. I walked over to the glass and lifted up the fire extinguisher. With a lot of effort, but not too much, in case some glass hit Cosmo, I smashed the glass with the extinguisher. Shard of glass went flying, but fortunately, none hit Cosmo. I had created a big hole in the glass. Cosmo climbed out through it and hugged me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, hugging her back.

"Yes, thank you, Tails."

I broke the hug and grabbed her hand. "Let's get outta here."

I pulled her along and ran out of the room and into the corridor – where, to your horror, the slug was standing in front of us. He must have recovered while I had freed Cosmo. I noticed he was wearing some sort of jet pack on his back now. Cosmo was trembling behind me.

"So, trying to take my meal, are you, fox?" The slug sneered sinisterly. "Well, you won't be taking her without a fight!"

At that moment, without warning, the slug lashed out at me. He punched me around the side of the head and I fell to the floor. I heard Cosmo screaming my name, but my energy had drained for a moment, and all I could do was lay there. However, knowing Cosmo was in danger quickly brought energy back to me, and I got to my hands and knees, just in time to see the slug picking up Cosmo and, using the jet pack on his back, sped down the corridor. "C'mon! To the kitchen with ya!"

"Tails!"

"Cosmo!"

I jumped to my feet and flew after them. I managed to catch up with them, overtook them (surprising the slug) and as I did, I matched to grab Cosmo and take her out of his hands. I continued to fly down the corridor with Cosmo in my arms, until we came to an emergency exit door on the left wall, right by the doorway which led to the cockpit.

I stood down on the floor, with Cosmo still in my arms, and kicked the door open. The aircraft, still in autopilot, was flying over some hills and the sky was a yellow-orange, as the sun was now starting to set. "C'mon, Cosmo! Let's-"

Before I could fly out with Cosmo, the slug came speeding quickly towards us, a fist pointing out. He punched me hard, causing me to drop Cosmo, stumble into the cockpit and hit a lever on the control desk.

I stood up, groaning in pain, then gasped in horror as I saw the slug picking up a terrified and helpless Cosmo, looking sinisterly down at her. "It's dinner time!"

I was about to run at him and punch him, when suddenly, there was the sound of engines cutting. The slug heard it too and hesitated from biting Cosmo, who still looked terrified. He listened hard, and so did I.

Then suddenly, the front of the ship began to tilt forward and fall towards the ground. I had shut the engines off when I had hit the lever! I cried out fell into the controls desk again, and so did Cosmo and the slug. They landed one on each side of me as the aircraft fell closer and closer to the ground, getting faster and faster, seconds away from exploding into a million pieces with us inside.

The slug was knocked out cold. Cosmo wasn't hurt, but she was terrified. "Tails! We're gonna crash!"

"_We're _not!" I told her with determination. "We're getting out of here!"

I grabbed her in my arms again and flew upwards, while the ship fell downwards, dangerously close to hitting the ground. I flew upwards until we were out of the cockpit, then, hovering, I turned towards the emergency exit door and flew out with Cosmo in my arms – just before the ship hit the ground.

There was a huge explosion, as fire, smoke and metal flew everywhere. As we were flying close to it, it made me lose flight, sending me and Cosmo falling and screaming, but fortunately, landing safely on a green hill below us

Cosmo had landed on her back on the grass and I found myself on top of her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Tails," Cosmo smiled sweetly. "Thanks for saving me."

This situation we were in reminded me of when I had knocked her out of the way of a falling disco ball that had been kicked by Vector. I quickly went embarrassed, since I was on top of her, like I was before. But before I could get off her, Cosmo asked me, "Tell me, Tails. What were you going to tell me before all this happened?"

I remained where I was. It was definitely time to admit how I felt. For a moment, though, I struggled how to say it. I didn't realise my head was lowering down towards her. "Well…Cosmo…I was going to say…that I…I…"

Before I could finish, my eyes closed and my lips pressed against her's. She did the same, and together, we shared our first kiss. It felt so wonderful and passionate. The happiest I'd ever felt. Ever.

When we finally broke the kiss. I looked down on her and smiled. "I love you, Cosmo."

"You do?" Cosmo asked in disbelief, happy tears in her eyes.

I nodded. I was letting her know exactly how I felt for her.

"I love you too, Tails," she replied softly. My eyes widened with surprise and happiness. I never thought Cosmo, the girl I loved, felt the same way for me.

I got off her and sat on the grass. Cosmo sat up in front of me. She smiled at her lovingly and gave me a warm hug, which I quickly returned.

"Thanks for saving me, Tails."

"You're welcome, Cosmo…I love you."

* * *

**So how was it? I don't think it was really that good. :\ Please tell me what **_**you **_**think. Hopefully, my next Taismo story, which will be much longer, will be much better.**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
